Time of Heaven and Hell
by Night Ghost
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha live in a world of hate. No one cares for them until they meet each other, and have to protect one another from Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

Time of Heaven and Hell

Prologue

5 years had gone by now. He had gone through pain, suffering and too much loss. He counted each day that he was still alive, and wondered when he would just die. The one thing that was seared into his memory was all the screams of pain and the pleading of the people, he could not forget, he heard them every minute of every day. No matter what he tried these noises would not go away. He watched people die, by drowning, beating, strangulation, stabbing, and many other ways, sometimes people were just left out in the cold to starve or to bleed to death. There cries for help went unnoticed and unheard. No one cared if any of them lived or died, because they were just junk, things that were thrown away without a second thought.

The man had already lost his only two closest friends. One had always constantly annoyed him but had always been there at his side. The other had been like a daughter to him that looked up to him in more ways than one. He could still remember them crying out to him to save them, but he could do nothing. And now they were gone and he could not bring them back. He was alone and had nothing really left to live for, he remembered the times before he had met his two treasured friends and he continually wondered how he had kept going without someone to be there. Now that he had experienced what love truly was, he had tried to keep until it was ripped away from him. He wondered if he could ever get it back again before he died in this Hell.

Chapter one

"Get up you worthless slave" yelled the guard, while cracking the whip over the man's head.

The man had perfect long, silver hair with golden eyes, and a moon shaped symbol on his forehead. He was dirty and had lots of bruises on his face and body parts; there were also scars and fresh deep cuts on the man's body. He was very tall and had a perfect face.

The man growled under his breath, but he got up so the guard would not deal more blows to his already wounded body. He followed the guard out the door into the harsh light. Every slave was lined up, whispering quietly to each other, all wondering what would become of them. He was put into the line, beside a small child that looked to be new, but had a lot of fear in her eyes. She looked up at him with questioning eyes. He patted her head softly and gave her an encouraging smile. He looked up when a very old and ugly man started to speak.

"Do you want to know why you are slaves? You are slaves because you are good-for-nothing pieces of garbage. You are the lowest form of people on the face of the earth, and none of you will amount to anything. You are all better off dead, but then where would I get my money," there was some laughter from the guards in the background, "You are out here today to be sold off to the highest bidder, if any one of you are chosen you will show total respect for you masters and do whatever they command or you will be punished or die, now let the bidding begin."

A rugged looking man and an extremely old and haggard woman started to walk along the line of men, women and children feeling there entire bodies. Some were even told to strip down; the children were not spared the humiliation. The old woman picked out a mother with a child. There was some discussion about the child, since it seemed that she did not want it. She ordered the guards to kill it, despite the mother's screams and pleas. They ripped the child from the mother's arms and stabbed the baby twice. The mother had become hysterical, and deciding she did not want the woman the guards killed her as well. She continued down the line, feeling the bodies of every slave.

Another man joined the group, this one very handsome, with long black hair and intense crimson eyes. He looked at each of the slave, touching none. The old woman and the man both stopped at the girl and the silver haired man. The old woman told the girl to undress. The girl started to cry and whimper as the guard lashed her back with his whip. She stepped forward and started to undress slowly. Too slow for the woman's taste so she slapped the child across the face, the child crumbled to the ground. The silver haired man immediately slammed his fist into the woman's face sending her flying backwards and landing several feet away. The bands around the man's wrist automatically started to glow a bright blue and sent the man to his knees in terrible pain. The guards lashed at the man and child's bodies increasing all there pain, until a hand was raised to signal the end of the attack. The child was killed on the spot while Sesshomaru watched trying to fight the growing pain in his body.

After a few minutes passed and the pain had ebbed away, the man stood up, defiance in his eyes.

"Your name, what is it?" The black haired man demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" The silver haired man asked.

A guard slashed the whip against his back leaving a bloody line.

"Leave him be, I like this kind of defiance attitude. I have some interest in this kind of attitude. Now please give me you name."

"Sesshomaru." He answered.

"How very interesting. As for me, my name in Naraku. You are a dog demon, am I correct?"

"Yes I am what do you care?"

Naraku laughed and said, "I don't, I was merely curious," Naraku turned and looked at the slave trader, and asked, "How much is this one?"

"The bid can start and 28000 yen."

"I'll give 30000, for him." Naraku said.

The old woman that had previously been hit down stood and said, "I'll give 35000 for him."

"40000." Naraku said.

"100000." The old hag yelled.

"Well it seems for now I can not go that high, until next time then Sesshomaru." Naraku said then he left. The woman smiled smugly and got out her purse to pay the trader.

"I'm sure that this is enough for him."

"Why yes ma'am this amount will do perfectly." The trader said almost drooling on the woman's hands. The papers were signed and the guards and the woman led Sesshomaru out of his old "home." Two guards were waiting by a carriage, they all got in. Sesshomaru was put in chains, for both his wrist and ankles.

"Well, now to think what to do to you, when we get to my place, and you brought to you comfortable little room, I think a nice beating is in order for ruining my perfectly beautiful face."

Sesshomaru had stopped listening when he had got in the carriage and let his mind wander; he couldn't get the little girls eyes, the way she had looked at him, out of his mind.

"Are you listening to me?"

He looked over at her; his eyes had turned very cold and emotionless.

"Talk to someone that actually cares old broad."

The woman gasped and choked.

"You. . . You" the woman stuttered.

Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle.

"The look on your disgusting face is absolutely ridiculous." Sesshomaru stated and turned his head, going back to his previously interrupted thoughts.

"You're going to pay for those words." The woman stated with a shaky voice, "No one talks to me like that and doesn't pay for it."

No reply was given back. 45 minutes of silence continued on till the carriage came to a halt. The guards got out first, helping the old hag out of the carriage. They roughly pulled Sesshomaru out of the carriage. They shoved him along following the woman.

She turned and stopped them.

"Here are the rules."

"Disobey and I die, yes I know you don't have to repeat yourself, your voice is extremely annoying."

The guard hit Sesshomaru over the head, but he didn't fall, just stumbled and regained his balance.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

The guard raised the metal bar and prepared to hit again.

"Enough, we will finish this when we get to his room, now lets go."

"What about the rules, are you so dim that you forgot that?"

This ticked the woman off and slapped him across the face.

"You call that a slap? A baby can hit harder."

The woman's face turned a bright red.

"Enough! You will not talk to me like this again."

She took one of the whips from the guard and started to lash Sesshomaru every where, seeing this, the guards also started to hit and whip him as well. After 10 minutes the abuse stopped and Sesshomaru had blacked out. The guards dragged him to his "room," chaining him to the wall.

The room was very cold and murky, there was no light. There were several chains on the walls and also hanging from the roof. It smelled of vomit, urine, blood and other smells that could not be identified, but indicating that Sesshomaru was not the first to be in this room. The guards shut the door leaving Sesshomaru to fight with his inner demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Two

She was being watched. She knew it, she just couldn't see who.

There had been reports from several amounts of people that there was something wild living in the woods, it was killing of cattle and people were afraid of going into the woods for fear of whatever it was. So the demon slayers had been called as a precaution.

"What is it, Kiarra?"

The cat demon gave a low hiss in one direction and started running there. She followed the cat demon, until she was looking up at a tree. No one was there but there was a fresh trail. The cat demon imminently followed the trail while turning into her full self. She stopped as to allow her master to jump on her back before taking flight. After a couple a minutes the small demon was seen.

"Take us down, Kiarra."

The cat demon took a dive to where the demon was running. The cat demon landed in front of the small demon, stopping him in his tracks.

"Easy." She put her hand up and slowly started to approach the demon. But the demon, seeing this attacked running full force at the woman, claws extended. The slayer got out her katana preparing for the assault. The small demons claws came down on the slayers only to be blocked by the katana, he jumped back, and ran toward her again, this time continuously hitting the sword trying to get passed it.

The small demon had a lot of strength so the slayer just kept walking back ward defending herself from the blows. The slayers back hit a tree, this gave the small demon a chance to attack he hit hard enough to seed the slayers katana flying of in another direction. The demon bounced back when the cat demon jumped in front of her master. They both hissed at each other. The slayer got the chance to get her katana sticking up from the ground. She ran toward the demon striking, but hitting only his arm, where the weapon did not cut him, it did not even hurt him. The demon used his other hand to strike the weapon once again out of her hands, this time getting a clear strike in on her arm.

His claws dug into the slayers arm, and his teeth aimed for her neck, but just missing when the cat demon slammed into his side, making his claws detach from the slayers arm and landing several feet away. He got back up but this time bounded off in another direction running at full speed.

The slayers arm was bleeding out of every hole the demons claws had made. She covered the wound with her hand.

"Damn, we'll have to catch him another time."

The slayer got on the cat demons back and they took to flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Three

Sesshomaru woke up to the foul stench of the room. His arms ached from being held up in chains so long. His eyesight was blurry from the loss of blood and his body felt sluggish. Lines of blood were traced along the wall and there was a large puddle on the ground. The wounds had stopped bleeding a few hours before but his body had barely begun to heal.

Sesshomaru continued to hang there trying to regain some of his strength, until the door opened and a guard stepped through and shut the door behind him.

He looked at the blood on the floor and laughed.

"That's it? We should have beaten you harder." He unlocked the chains and let Sesshomaru fall to his knees; he chained his hands and ankles.

"You look so lovely in that position." The guard said and kneeled down so he was eye level with Sesshomaru. "You're very beautiful you know that?" He ran his hand down the side of Sesshomaru's face and going down his body, petting and stroking him. "You like that? I do. I can't wait to hear you scream when I come into. . . . . "

The door suddenly slammed open and the old woman stepped through.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked.

"I was just . . . uh . . . telling him some of the rules of the place, you know, so you wouldn't have to do it all." The guard stuttered before stepping aside and bowing his head.

Sesshomaru wondered if it was out of respect or just plain fear for the ugly broad.

"Get up." The old woman said. And Sesshomaru slowly stood. "Let's go." She said and led the way the guard following close at his heels. Sesshomaru could feel his eyes on his back and didn't want to think about what the guard was thinking at that moment.

The old women stopped and turned toward a girl. She was about 16, with black hair and black eyes; she was wearing a green and white kimono. She had fair features.

"This is my granddaughter, Kagome, you will also treat her with total respect, and you will bow when you see her." The old woman looked at Sesshomaru as if to expect something from him, "Bow when you see her." The old woman repeated.

"O I'm sure we can ignore it this time," Kagome said and ran her hand up Sesshomaru's chest, "You're so strong, I'll have so much fun with you." She addressed her grandmother, "Good day grandmother." Kagome said before bowing and walking away.

The old woman sighed and turned toward Sesshomaru.

"Now, as for your job," she looked Sesshomaru up and down with disgust. "This will not do, let's go."

They arrived at a small pool.

"You will clean up here once every other day. You will change at the same time as well. You have ten minutes to get cleaned and get dressed, I will be back then." She said and walked away.

After she had left Sesshomaru asked "Aren't you going to follow her?"

"Why would I want to do that? Get undressed." The guard said and slowly unhitched the whip from his side, trying to intimidate Sesshomaru.

"Not with you watching me I won't."

"How dare you, I gave you an order and you will obey me," The guard snapped the whip against Sesshomaru's chest, cutting through the cloth and leaving a red mark. When Sesshomaru made no move to do as he was told the guard struck again, but this time Sesshomaru grabbed the whip before it made contact, he pulled it roughly and brought the guard up to his face. Sesshomaru's fist made contact with the guard's stomach sending him to his knees. Sesshomaru tossed the whip aside. He then took the man's face in his hands and twisted it 180 degrees in one direction until he heard a satisfying crack from the man's neck. He fell limply to the ground with his head turned almost completely around.

The old woman came outside, and seeing the guard lying dead at Sesshomaru's feet, she screamed bloody murder. Kagome came running out of the house followed by two guards who started prodding at Sesshomaru with metal bars. The old woman had calmed down and stopped screaming.

"No leave him be, I don't want him dead to soon." Kagome told the guards and they stopped, she then addressed Sesshomaru, "Get in the water and take your clothes off." She ordered him.

Sesshomaru growled low, but stepped into the water and undressed when he was fully immersed in the water. He cleaned himself, under 8 watchful and probing eyes. Sesshomaru got out and quickly got dressed not bothering to dry off.

"Very good, now let's go." She told one of the guards to burn the body and cloths before she and Kagome walked away, Sesshomaru trailing silently behind them.

The master showed him certain rooms that were completely dirty, junk had been piled up and dirt was almost two inches thick. Sesshomaru wondered if the woman had made someone make everything very dirty just so he would have to clean it. "I'm touched, she actually thought of me." Sesshomaru thought grimly.

A bucket filled with water and small cloths were placed in the middle of the room.

"Those are your tools; you will pile the junk outside where you will burn it all. If you leave these designated areas you will be punished severely. Now get to work and don't stop, there are no breaks." The old woman told the guards to watch the door and make sure he did exactly as he was told. With that she walked out and left, leaving Sesshomaru with Kagome.

"Well don't let me stop you." She said and gestured toward the bucket of water while taking up a seat that the guards had provided for her.

After two hours Sesshomaru got tired of polishing floors and lifting heavy objects, so he sat down not caring that his "Master" was still watching him.

"Tired sweetheart?"

Sesshomaru kept silent, and gave her a cold expression. She smiled at him and came over and kneeled before him, coming within five inches of his face.

"What do you think about when you look at me?"

"I think you're a slut." Sesshomaru responded coldly.

She smiled at him and in a low heated voice, "Do you like me as a slut?" She slowly undid the knot on her kimono, loosing it so it came down past her shoulders, exposing pale white flesh. She took Sesshomaru's hand and made it run down her exposed skin. Sesshomaru wrenched his hand away and slapped her, sending her head jerking toward one side. The bands on Sesshomaru's arms glowed blue once again, sending shocks of pain through his body.

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru down on his back straddling him and breathing heavily.

"So you want to do this rough? That's perfectly fine with me." She said giving him a smile.

The wounds on his body, the continues labor of lifting heavy objects and the pain that was still going through Sesshomaru, left him completely drained of energy. The guards noticed that not a lot of sound was coming from any of the rooms so they went to check it out. Kagome was almost completely undressed when they burst in.

"My lady, has he hurt you?" One asked while the other pulled her off of Sesshomaru.

"Get up, slave and explain yourself."

Sesshomaru made no move to comply. So the guard started to kick him in several places on his body. After two more kicks Sesshomaru got tired of it so he grabbed the mans ankle with all the strength he could muster, and pulled the man down. The guard's body hit the ground with a loud thump. Sesshomaru managed to smirk at the man before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru felt soft lips being pressed on his neck, but they were lifted when he stirred. He could feel warm breath being directed at his face.

He checked his body mentally seeing how much of his body was damaged, but he was interrupted when someone chuckled softly and lips touched his. He snapped his eyes only to come face to face with his "Master."

"Beautiful, you're finally awake."

"It's you again. Get off of me." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why would I want to that? I like this position." Kagome said. She was straddling him, with both hands on his chest, face very close to his.

"Don't you?" She asked.

"No I don't."

"Too bad, but I'm not done with you yet. Aren't you a little curious? I know you want to touch me; no man can pass me up. So stop holding back, I promise I won't tell anyone." She whispered into his ear before kissing it.

She pulled his top half of clothing off of him, since she was already completely naked. She ran her hands over his battered chest.

"Do you like that?" She smiled at him, "Touch me." She said.

She kissed along his jaw, continuing down to his neck where she began to lick and suck in certain places.

"Like that?" She said between kisses.

Sesshomaru was imagining how many ways he could kill her. He was completely disgusted at what she was doing to him.

She began to softly play with his lower regions. After a minute she got frustrated that she wasn't sparking any interest in him, but she kept at it. She pressed her mouth to his and put her hands down his pants where she had more contact with him. Sesshomaru's breathing became shallower. She forced her tongue past his lips and started to explore his mouth.

Sesshomaru got tired of the assault on his personal property, so he wrenched his head away from her and shoved her away from him, standing up and putting his clothes back on.

She gaped at him.

"How dare you, here I'm just trying to give a worthless slave like you a good time and you reject me!"

"Your version of a good time and mine are completely different." He told her coldly.

"No, you will obey me, undress now!" She ordered him.

When he didn't obey the bands on his arms began to glow once again sending the first jolts of pain through his body. She shoved him against the wall trying to take his clothes off. He grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall knocking the breath out of her. She moaned, but started to laugh heatedly. She tried to jump for him but he slammed her once again into the wall dazing her. When she recovered she came back at him laughing.

"Come on and hurt me, I love this."

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into her stomach sending her to the ground in pain. The bands around his arms were glowing brighter sending more pain through him and he knew he didn't have long before he would black out and he didn't want that again. He wrapped his hands around her throat applying pressure to it. She gasped and squealed realizing what he was doing to her. She started to struggle, trying to pull his hands away but to no avail. Her kicks were like small pats to him.

Sesshomaru grew attentive when he heard guards yelling and screaming outside. When he released the girl, she had blacked out; bruises were already starting to line her neck. Sesshomaru stood up and opened the door to chaos.

"It's a demon, it's a demon." A guard yelled before a demon's large hand swiped him off the ground and threw him high into the air, with him screaming bloody murder. He landed in some trees 15 meters away. Other people tried to control the demon with pathetically small weapons but were killed on the spot. Blood sprayed everywhere, and the demon looked very pleased with his work.

Sesshomaru turned his head when he saw the old woman that had bought him come running out to see what all the noise was about, only to stop in her tracks when hundreds of insects came out of no where and swarmed around her making a cloud of miasma that surrounded her. She grasped her neck and opened her mouth like a fish, trying to get air out but failing miserably and falling to the ground, dead.

The swarm rescinded, flying up into the clouds and disappearing. The demon having destroyed everything but the house where Sesshomaru was located stopped its attack and walked away with blood dripping from its hands.

Bodies were lying everywhere, some still alive but blood was pouring out of them taking their lives slowly away. Two of the guards were crushed. Others had missing body parts, and a couple of the men had been thrown at different portions of the house like they were nothing.

Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome seeing as she was still unconscious, he went over to the old woman and noticed that her face was contorted in horror.

"She was an old bitch, she had to die someday, no loss." A voice said from behind Sesshomaru. He turned to see the man with long black hair and crimson eyes.

"Naraku."

"You remember my name, I'm truly touched Sesshomaru."

"What are you doing here?"

"I do remember saying that I would see you again I do believe, and I didn't think you to be happy in a place like this. Now why don't you come with me and we will see about those bands on your wrist."

"Why should I obey you?"

"Well you can't exactly stay here, those wounds won't heal very fast until the bands come off and they aren't coming off any time soon if you keep standing there."

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku but gave up in his attempts and walked toward Naraku.

"Very good." Naraku said.

They arrived at a large mansion, stone walls surrounding it. There was no one walking around, the place looked deserted and that was fine with Sesshomaru.

Naraku turned toward Sesshomaru and said, "Welcome to your new home." With that he disappeared in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Five

_That day it started to pour rain, the sky and clouds darkened, thunder and lighting crashed across the sky. The small dog demon crouched low in the narrow cave. He growled and hissed at the rain but jumped back when a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. _

_The young half-demon had sliver hair that was dirty, and had sticks and leaves caught in it. Small dog ears stuck up from the silver hair. The small demon had a dirty red kimono on. He was of small stature but had deadly looking claws and sharp fangs._

_He remembered the girl with the cat demon, which he had attacked; he didn't know if he should regret having hurt her or been pleased that he had. The young demon had only killed cattle to warn off the people that would wander into the woods, seeing as he considered the woods his territory. _

_The young pup had learned very early that no one would care or love him. The world was a cruel and heartless place and it had no room for him so he had to make the room by surviving any way possible. _

Naraku's Mansion

Sesshomaru walked the halls roaming his new "home". Naraku had told him that he would be busy working on a way to get the bands off of Sesshomaru's wrist, so he shouldn't bother him, but that he was allowed to explore as long as he didn't decide to get cute and run away.

Sesshomaru complied with these rules seeing as he had no where to go for the moment and his wounds were still healing.

He had bathed and brushed his long hair making it shine again, he also changed into a fresh white and red kimono.

After that had been complete he stepped outside and into the rain, closing his eyes and turning his head the sky, letting the rain fall on him, even though dog demons didn't like the rain he made an exception since he had seen nothing but pain and suffering for the past five years.

The cold wind blew through his wet hair sending chills down his back. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he picked up a certain scent in the air. It was another dog demon, yet this one had the smell of a half breed. Sesshomaru smelled that he was very young, just a pup, but the thing that confused Sesshomaru the most was that this demons smell was almost completely like his.

"So you smell the half-demon." Naraku said from behind Sesshomaru.

"Why is that scent like mine?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why don't you go look into it?" Naraku said and came over to Sesshomaru grasping his wrist and sending a small cloud of black mist into the bands, they cracked and the pieces fell to the ground.

"I expect you to come back Sesshomaru, you have three hours to do as you please, when that time runs out, and if your not back yet I will come looking for you." Naraku said while still holding Sesshomaru's wrists.

"So I'm still a slave then."

"Think of yourself as a guest Sesshomaru, and as long as you follow my very simple rules we will get along just fine." Naraku handed Sesshomaru a small hand woven bag, before turning around and walking back to the mansion, "Good luck on your hunt Sesshomaru." Naraku called from the doorway.

Sesshomaru turned and ran to the wall and jumping down from stone to stone, until he landed softly on the ground. He ran in the direction of the scent, stretching his legs and running at full speed.

He pulled to a stop when the scent had gotten very close.

_The small half demon had smelled the older dog demon and was on full alert listening to every sound in the wounds. He smelled for the scent of the dog demon making sure he didn't get to close to his small "home." _

_The pup saw the dog demon come out of the brush surrounding the cave like a wall, the demon sniffed the air, looking around, when he caught the scent he looked directly in the narrow cave that the pup was in. _

_The half demon jumped out of the narrow cave, seeing as the older demon had found his hiding spot, and charged him with claws extended. _

Sesshomaru saw this leap of courage that was being aimed at him. And before the pup could sink his claws into him, Sesshomaru grabbed the pup's wrists and threw him to the ground, holding both of the boy's wrists above his head. The pup kicked and yelled at the older demon, but his strength was no match for Sesshomaru, even wounded.

After five minutes the pup got tired so he reluctantly gave up struggling. While the pup had been throwing his fit, Sesshomaru got a chance to look at the boy. He took note to the dirty hair and clothes, and the smell of the pup was not very tolerable.

"Are you done yet?"

The young half demon just glared at him. He was giving death glares at Sesshomaru but to no effect.

Sesshomaru pulled the boy up by his wrist and pulled him along. They came to a pool of water, only 4 or 5 feet deep. The rain was splashing off the top of the water. The young demon got anxious, seeing the water and wondering what the older demon was planning. Sesshomaru noticed the pup's eyes gazing up at him, he sighed and with a swift move Sesshomaru got the pup into the water. He kicked and splashed, chocking on the water. His clothes and hair were soaked, but the water had dislodged a lot of the leaves and sticks.

Sesshomaru reached out his hand and grabbed the boy by the back of his kimono. He ran his hands through the boy's hair washing away the dirt, he splashed some water onto the boy's face cleaning it and making it free of dirt and smudges. After the boy was clean, Sesshomaru pulled him out of the water and took of his the top half of the runt's kimono, and grabbed a blanket from the bag and wrapped the boy in it, pulling him out of the rain and onto some clean and dry leaves.

Sesshomaru dried the boy off.

"Here put this on." Sesshomaru said and gave the boy the top half of his kimono. The boy complied and draped it over his shoulders and bunching it together to cover his small body completely.

When a bolt of lighting sounded the pup jumped and ran for the only cover there was, Sesshomaru's body. So Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the boy chest, his back was to Sesshomaru's chest making it easier to get comfortable, Sesshomaru's back leaned comfortably against a tree.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile down at the pup. He took the blanket and wrapped it around the pup's body. After a few minutes Sesshomaru reached for a brush in the bag and gently started to pull it through the pup's knotted hair. Slowly Sesshomaru brushed away each knot in the long silver hair. The pup was giving a soft humming sound deep in his throat, indicating that he liked what Sesshomaru was doing to him. Once that was done he patted the pup's head.

"What's your name young one?"

The pup looked up at Sesshomaru confusion in his eyes.

"I'm Sesshomaru, do you have a name?"

The pup continued to look at him.

"Okay, we'll have to think of one for you." Sesshomaru became silent.

A small voice sounded. "Inuyasha."

"Did you say something?"

"My name is Inuyasha." The young boy repeated in a low voice.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru repeated, "I like it, it fits you."

"Sess. . . Sess... Sess." The boy continued to repeat unable to get the name right.

"Sess."

"Sess." The boy repeated after Sesshomaru.

"Hom."

"Hom." The pup continued.

"Aru."

"Aru."

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru once again repeated.

"Sess. . . Hom. . .Aru. . . . Sesshomaru. . .Sesshomaru." The boy repeated, proudly looking up at the older dog demon.

"You got it, well done." Sesshomaru commended.

For 20 minutes Sesshomaru continued to explain to the pup about how that he had left before Inuyasha was born and that that was why he had not known of him or his birth, he apologized profusely not really knowing how to make up the years he had missed of the half-demons life. So Sesshomaru started to talk about random things until the Inuyasha fell asleep in his arms. He rested his chin on top of the boy's head until he also dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Six

It was dark by the time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped through the door. Naraku was pacing when they came in. His eyes were darker than usual and he had an unpleasant look on his face.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." Sesshomaru said and bowed his head.

"You fell asleep . . ." Naraku chuckled, "You fell asleep." He looked at Sesshomaru with a cold look in his eyes. "Do you have any idea who you are fucking with?" Naraku said in a harsh and low whisper.

Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshomaru and said, "Hey don't talk to my brother like that, he was just taking care of me!"

"No Inuyasha, it's alright." Sesshomaru said and pushed him back behind him.

"So this is your little brother, you two look so wonderful together." Naraku stood directly in front of Sesshomaru, eye to eye. "You wouldn't want to lose him would you Sesshomaru?"

"When it comes to my brother don't threaten me."

For this Sesshomaru got a slap in the face sending his head to the side.

"I will do what I want, when I want," Naraku took Sesshomaru's face and pulled it close to his own. "Do you understand? You belong to me and me only. You are my bitch, when I tell you to do something you WILL obey me or face the consequences, do you understand Sesshomaru?" Naraku whispered to Sesshomaru's face.

Being called Naraku's bitch had caught Sesshomaru off guard but he replied meekly, "Yes Master."

"That's good. Now go get your dinner and go to bed imminently." Naraku said in a softer tone, and waved his right arm dismissing them both.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked out of the room.

They ate their dinner in silence, when Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to his room and getting him settled in.

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha go to sleep, holding him in his arms.

Sesshomaru stayed awake that night watching over his little brother out of fear that Naraku would make his threat come true.

In Another Part of the Land

"_Have you found out where he is located?"_

"_Yes ma'am, my sources tell me he is residing with a half-demon named Naraku, in a castle to the North. What do you want us to do ma'am?"_

"_Is there a weak point?"_

"_Ma'am?"_

"_Is the half-demon weak, can he be beaten, are there guards at this castle, how many men would it take to storm the castle? These are things I need to know."_

"_I will find them out as soon as I can ma'am."_

"_Make it sooner; I want back what belongs to me."_

"_Yes ma'am right away." The man said, before bowing to his mistress and running out the doors._

Naraku's mansion

The next day, it once again was pouring rain, so Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were forced to stay inside. They found things to do together. Sesshomaru had started to teach Inuyasha how to read and write.

"This things boring."

"It's called a book."

"I knew that."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "No it's not boring, and you're just finding trouble reading it that's all."

"I still think it's boring."

"You're too young to understand the greatness of a good book."

"And you read too much, most likely because of your old age, you have nothing more to do."

"I am not old."

"You look old to me, so in other words you're old and you can't change that."

"You little brat."

Inuyasha scampered off of Sesshomaru's lap running from the one that was trying to catch him.

"You can't even catch me, your so old." Inuyasha taunted over his shoulder.

"You're going to regret that, runt."

Sesshomaru lengthened his stride and caught up to the little devil dressed in red.

He wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him to his chest in a tight hug, messaging his chin on Inuyasha's shoulder, while Inuyasha was yelling in protest.

"Let go of me old man."

"Why, you're so warm and small, I could cuddle you all day."

"O God, please not all day."

Sesshomaru was laughing; he enjoyed torturing his little brother.

"Your so cuddly." Sesshomaru said and hugged Inuyasha tighter.

"I can't breath." Inuyasha called out faking a strangled voice.

Sesshomaru continued to hug him not buying the voice Inuyasha was giving him.

"You're so squishy and lovable."

"No I'm not, I'm hard as a rock, I'm mean and I have a big boys bark." Inuyasha said trying to imitate a dog's growl but it only came out as a small squeak.

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha to the ground, laughing like a maniac, "That's the best you can do? You poor little guy, I'm going to have to give you some growling lessons as well because that was just pathetic little man."

Inuyasha stood up scowling and rubbing his butt from the fall.

"Ouch, you big jerk, you didn't have to drop me, and quit laughing, you just put me though horrendous circumstances."

"You say big words for a little man." Sesshomaru said trying to control his laughter.

"I am not little, old man."

Inuyasha was about to run off again when Sesshomaru pulled him down on the ground and started to tickle his side continuously.

"Stop please." Inuyasha said between laughs.

"Say you're sorry."

"I didn't do anything."

"You called me old."

"Okay . . . I'm sorry," Laugh, "I'm sorry."

"That's better, runt." Sesshomaru said before removing his hands and standing up.

Inuyasha had stopped laughing and was wiping the tears from his eyes and clutching his sides.

"Now look what you did, my sides hurt."

"Don't make me start up again."

"No please no, I am so sorry." Inuyasha said and scampered away.

Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard him call him old man again. He shrugged and followed the runt, not knowing that Naraku had been watching this little event.

The rest of the day they did different things together, night came and Sesshomaru put Inuyasha to sleep in his bed, making sure he was worn out enough to get a good night sleep without nightmares to haunt him.

One hour later Inuyasha had dozed off with Sesshomaru lying next to him stroking his hair softly. There was a knock on the door, Sesshomaru sighed but got up making sure Inuyasha was covered and wasn't going to wake till morning.

There was a note lying on the floor. Sesshomaru read it only to find out that he was being summoned to Naraku's chambers immediately.

_I wonder what he wants now. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He got dressed and smoothed Inuyasha's hair away from his face, "Sleep well brother." He said before walking quietly out the door and sliding it shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Seven

_Why the Hell does this always happen to me? _Sesshomaru asked himself mentally.

He was at Naraku's door. He raised his hand to knock when it slid open and there was Naraku, half dressed.

"You called?"

"Yes I did, come in." Naraku said and stepped aside as to allow Sesshomaru entrance.

Sesshomaru stepped inside and past Naraku looking around the room. He turned to look at Naraku, only to see him closing the door.

"What can I do for you . . . Master?"

"I'm very lonely tonight. You may keep me company." Naraku said and sat down.

This made Sesshomaru uncomfortable.

"Please sit down." Naraku said indicting the place beside him where he sat.

"I would prefer to stand."

"Don't be difficult Sesshomaru."

"All I said . . ." Sesshomaru's words were cut off when Naraku slammed Sesshomaru into the wall, and connected his fist with Sesshomaru's stomach.

"Like I said, don't be difficult." He pulled Sesshomaru to the bed and held his arms above his head.

"Now do as I say and you might actually enjoy your self." Naraku whispered into his ear.

Sesshomaru remembered how many guards had tried to do this to him back when he was in the camp for slaves and that young girl that tried to seduce him, which failed miserably of course. When Naraku started to press kisses along his jaw, this snapped Sesshomaru out of his daze.

He shoved Naraku's side, getting him off of his body.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I don't belong to you anymore."

"Tread carefully Sesshomaru, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little brother."

"You touch a hair on his head and I'll kill you."

"I'm terrified Sesshomaru. Now get over here and lay down."

"No."

"I didn't want to do this the hard way Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru prepared for what Naraku would throw at him.

Naraku stood and came slowly toward him, a smirk on his face. He threw the first punch at Sesshomaru's head, he dodged to the left, the fist missing by two inches and landing in the wall behind him.

He moved out of the way of Naraku's body before extending his claws at him, he slashed Naraku's stomach making the flesh melt, where it had been hit.

Naraku jumped back, and covered the wound with his hand," I forgot about your poison claw, maybe I should have kept those bands on you." Naraku said looking at the wound; it had already begun to heal.

"Bad for you, good for me."

"Not really Sesshomaru, you will be mine one way or another."

"Just try me."

"Very well." Naraku lunged at him hitting him square in the jaw, stunning Sesshomaru, Naraku grabbed him bye the wrist and pulled him down, but it wasn't enough to hold Sesshomaru down.

He kicked Naraku and pushed him onto his back. Naraku cursed under his breath, but managed to get his knee in Sesshomaru's stomach and throw him over his head, making him land on his back.

Sesshomaru landed with a grunt, and slowly got back up again, he was on his knees when Naraku slammed him under the jaw sending Sesshomaru five feet away once again on his back.

"I hope that hurt."

Naraku pulled Sesshomaru up by the arm only to connect his fist with his stomach and dropping him back to the ground, doubling over in pain.

"You wanted the hard way, correct?"

Sesshomaru recovered fast, and got back up.

"You really are pathetic Naraku. You can't even control me."

"I'm not the one that's a slave Sesshomaru."

"I'm not a slave." Sesshomaru said gritting his teeth.

"Then what are you doing here? You say you're not a slave but you call me Master and even obey most of my orders."

"Don't worry I won't be here for long."

"Oh really, and you think that I'll just let you walk right out my door? No I won't let you go; I worked to hard to get you. You, Sesshomaru, are mine."

"I belong to no one." With that said Sesshomaru lunged at Naraku, he was using his poison claw again. He slashed at Naraku aiming for his chest, missing twice, but hitting and slashing his chest on the third try.

He clawed at Naraku's chest leaving four bloody marks across it. When Sesshomaru came at him again, Naraku grabbed his arm before he hit, swung him around and slammed him into the wall, holding his arm against the wall, and applying a lot of pressure to the arm that was against Sesshomaru's neck and pressing his body against Sesshomaru's making sure he couldn't move, forgetting Sesshomaru still had the use of his left arm.

Sesshomaru seeing that Naraku was all 'tied up,' took full advantage of this. He tried to force his way out of Naraku's grasp but to no effect, so instead he just extended his claws and stabbed Naraku in the side, going deep.

Naraku gasped in pain and tried to back away but Sesshomaru held onto him, as he pushed his hand further into the wound, a bright colored blood was spilling out of the open wound, covering Sesshomaru's hand completely.

"How does that feel?"

_How could I let this happen?_ Naraku thought. _He was so close to being mine damn it._

Once Sesshomaru had completely pushed his hand into the wound, he let his poison go into Naraku. Naraku's eyes widened. Sesshomaru released Naraku, and pulled his hand out tearing the flesh even more as he pulled out of the wound. Sesshomaru looked at his hand satisfied that it was covered in his enemy's blood.

Naraku fell to the floor covering the hole in his side that was pouring out blood. The poison was taking its effect on the inside, and Naraku could feel it. Pain was shocking through him in large amounts.

Sesshomaru knew that he might try and regenerate, the poison he had put into his body would only last for so long, so he ran out of the room wiping his bloody hand on his kimono as he went to his room where Inuyasha resided.

"Inuyasha, wake up, we have to leave." Sesshomaru called into his ear.

"What's the matter? I'm tired, brother."

"We have to go, get up."

Inuyasha just moaned and turned over.

"Damn."

Sesshomaru took a blanket and wrapped Inuyasha up in it before picking him up bridal style and jogging out of the room.

When he ran into the hallway he saw Naraku's back toward them, he was bent half over, his hand still covering the open wound in his side. He turned his head and looked directly at Sesshomaru, a creepy looking smile on his face.

"O shit." Sesshomaru cursed and ran the other way. Inuyasha was still sleeping peacefully like nothing was happening.

Sesshomaru went through a few hallways stopping only to find out where he was going.

When he saw a door that led out, he ran toward it, but stopped when he saw Naraku standing in his path.

_How in Hell?_ Sesshomaru thought.

"I told you I wasn't about to let you go." Naraku panted obviously still in pain.

Sesshomaru could see Naraku's hand was covered in his own blood.

"Inuyasha I suggest you wake up right about now." Sesshomaru whispered in his ear.

"Why?"

"Your mine!" Naraku yelled and ran toward Sesshomaru.

Hearing this yell, Inuyasha finally decided to wake up.

"What's going on brother?"

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha to his feet and shoved him to the side, making him fall to the floor.

Naraku aimed for Sesshomaru's head but missed when he brought out his poison claw on Naraku's arm. He made sure Naraku's arm went passed him so he could grab his wrist with his left arm, and bringing his right hand down on Naraku's arm, He extended his claws and slashed through Naraku's arm slicing it off. The poison working perfectly, in cleaning cutting it off.

Sesshomaru tossed the arm aside, while Naraku backed up several feet, yelling in pain. He clutched the wound where his arm used to be; blood was dripping out of it. Naraku fell to his knee, breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called.

No reply.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called again.

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass moving!" Sesshomaru yelled at him.

"Going." Inuyasha said before darting off past Naraku. When he passed him, Naraku reached out his arm and caught Inuyasha by the ankle, tripping him.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru ran the short distance toward Naraku. He used on hand to grab him by the neck and shove him to the floor on his back. Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist with his other hand and squeezed causing Naraku to wince in even more pain and release Inuyasha's ankle, giving him a chance to run toward the door.

When Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha had gone, he raised his fist high and brought it down on Naraku's face, hitting him over and over again.

"You will never threaten me or my brother again!" Sesshomaru said in between hits.

After punching Naraku into unconsciousness, Sesshomaru stopped and lowered his arm breathing heavily. Naraku's face was bruised and bleeding; blood was still coming out of both wounds.

Sesshomaru stood and kicked Naraku in the side before walking away toward the door, not looking back at the unconscious form on the hard wood floor.

"Come on brother." Inuyasha called from outside.

Sesshomaru took a breath of fresh air when he got outside, finally feeling like he was actually free of everyone that wanted to control and hold him down.

He saw his little brother and went toward him giving him small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Eight

The day was cold and cloudy and the sky was dark and shadowed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were walking along a path deep in the forest, they had run for hours, trying to get themselves as far away from Naraku as possible, before stopping and taking a breather.

"Brother, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just looked down at his little brother and continued to walk.

"We're going somewhere far away." Sesshomaru replied after a couple minutes of silence.

"How far?"

Sesshomaru sighed.

45 minutes later, they could see the end to the path and the exit to the forest. Sesshomaru stopped which made Inuyasha stop as well.

"What's wrong brother?"

"Humans, I can smell them." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha proceeded to also sniff the air.

"There surrounding us."

Sesshomaru grunted in reply.

"Halt demons or we will kill you." A voice said from one of the bushes. Several men with different weapons came out of there hiding places, some jumping down from trees. _Why didn't I smell them before?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. The men had masks on their faces, and custom styled weapons.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are about to pass the borders into our village, turn back now and you will not be hurt."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, and made sure Inuyasha was safely behind him.

"We are not going to hurt anyone; we just want someplace to stay the night."

"There is a town a little while away, just south of here. Go there for the night." A voice said from behind one of the men. The man stepped aside allowing the one that had said this to pass and to show herself. She was of fair height, with black long hair that was up in a pony tail, and she wasn't bad looking at all to Sesshomaru. She had a large boomerang type weapon; it was slung behind her back which she was holding with her hand preparing for an attack if one was too occur.

"Do I know you?" She asked Sesshomaru.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You look like a demon that attacked me awhile back. He was a lot smaller though and wore a red kimono. Sesshomaru looked behind him and down at his little brother.

"Well it's not like I wanted to attack her, she was in MY territory." Inuyasha whispered in defiance up at Sesshomaru.

"Who's behind you?" She asked walking closer to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha peeked his head out from behind Sesshomaru's leg, peering at the young woman.

"So it is you. You're the one that attacked me."

". . . uh . . . sorry?"

"He's quite tame now; I can assure you on that." Sesshomaru said to her. To Sesshomaru's amazement the young woman started to laugh, she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

"What are you laughing at!" Inuyasha said stepping into full view.

"Inuyasha, behave."

"No I want to know what she's laughing about!"

The young girl stopped laughing long enough to look at Inuyasha.

"You're a small little guy, did you know that?"

Inuyasha just puffed out his chest, trying to look as manly as possible. "I am not small." Inuyasha said as he gritted his teeth and blew out his chest.

"Although your bite does hurt, but only a little bit." She said. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Sesshomaru, and this is . . ."

"My names Inuyasha." Inuyasha said interrupting Sesshomaru's introduction of them.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, brothers I assume?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay, that's a start. Why are you out here? It's not like demons to behave themselves when humans are around."

Sesshomaru sighed aloud. "Woman . . . we've been running all day and we're very tired, so if we can skip the questions, and let us move on to the next village where ever the hell that is."

"First off, my name is Sango, and second you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you see fit."

"But Sango, they are demons, and we ARE demon slayers." One of the men pointed out.

"There not hurting anyone, or bothering anyone, except for the runt, but I do believe he's tame now." Inuyasha walked behind Sesshomaru, and began to lick his wounded pride, "I'm sure that they won't cause any trouble, am I correct Sesshomaru?" Sango asked him.

"No trouble at all . . . ma'am." Sesshomaru said, not sure of the status with the demon slayers.

"You can call me Sango. Alright follow us." Sango said tuning around and walking in the opposite direction from Sesshomaru, the men began to follow her out of the forest as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Nine

Far away from the Demon Slayers: At Naraku's castle

"_My lord, there appears to be some sort of group outside the front gate." Kanna stated to Naraku, bending down to her knees and putting the group of armed men on her mirror._

"_So I see."_

"_What would you have me do my Lord?"_

"_Let them come in. I will kill them myself." Naraku said standing up and walking to the door, opening it and disappearing in the darkness of the hallway. _

The men at the front gate

"_Get ready men . . . our fight approaches, do not fail our Mistress!" The leader yelled at the armed group. _

_The large gates slowly opened, once fully opened, the men cautiously entered looking everywhere for what was to come. Several men lit torch fires._

"_Burn it all!" The leader yelled. The men holding the torches ran toward the castle, only to stop in their tracks when the front door to the castle slid open to reveal Naraku. _

"_Greetings." Was the only word he said before he showed one of his demon forms, large spider like legs came out of his back, raising him off the ground, the bottom of his body was devoured by the demon limbs coming out of him from the different reincarnations that he had absorbed into his body, and his shirt was ripped off. Three of the men got out bows and lit them on fire; they released the arrows at Naraku which were blocked by the barrier that now surrounded him. _

"_Attack!" The leader called to the men as he got out his katana and charged toward Naraku. He raised his weapon at Naraku's barrier. He slashed down on it but was overwhelmed by a tentacle that came straight at him, hitting him on the side and throwing him far right. Men charged and started to hit what they could. Naraku picked a man up that was closest to him, in one of his long demon arms, the man was screaming as Naraku ripped him in two, throwing the separated body parts to different parts of the grounds. _

_The men stopped in there tracks in shock, at the blood that was pooling at the bodies separated parts, after standing in place for a minute they proceeded to turn and flee, but it was futile, seeing as Naraku sent out a cloud of miasma, at them. The dark cloud engulfed them, leaving them falling to the ground, and killing them seconds later. Naraku turned back into his human form. He saw that the leader of the band of idiots was still alive, so he went over to him. The leader was inching away, trying to drag himself away from Naraku, since several of his ribs, and his leg were broken. He was panting and groaning in pain. _

"_Pathetic human, did you honestly think you could defeat me?" Naraku said in a calm tone of voice. The man just stopped to look over his shoulder, with fear in his eyes, only to be pulled up, from his lying position, to turn and look eye to eye with Naraku._

"_Who sent you?" Naraku asked, but only got a moan in reply. Naraku dropped the man on his ass, causing him to shout in pain, once he landed. _

"_I will only ask once more."_

"_. . . .My . . . Mistress." The man said panting heavily. _

_Naraku sighed, "Who is your Mistress?" _

"_My lady Kagome." The man said and laid back on the ground. _

"_So it's that pathetic wench, what does she want?"_

"_That demon with long silver hair and demon marking on his face, he belongs to my Lady."_

"_Sesshomaru, well unfortunately for you he is mine, and as for you, please return a message to this Kagome for me." With that Naraku, picked up the katana that lied only feet away, swung it at the mans neck, slicing it cleanly off, as the head rolled to the side, blood sputtered out of the revealed neck. _

"_Kagura, Kanna!" Naraku called to one of his reincarnations. They both came walking out the front door._

"_Yes my Lord?" Kagura asked. _

"_Kanna find where this winch Kagome resides."_

_The young girl closed her eyes for a second and the mirror changed in picture, showing a young girl sitting on her knees at a table, eating slowly._

"_Kagura, take this vile head to this woman, and make sure she gets the message."_

"_Yes my Lord." Kagura said, and bowed before taking the head and wrapping it in a cloth, then she took a feather from her hair, tossed it into the air and jumped on to it, flying up and disappearing into the night. _

Demon Slayer village

"This is your room; food will be brought for both of you and a baths of course." Sango said, looking at Sesshomaru's dirtied and bloodied cloths, before walking out.

"I have to take a bath!" Inuyasha asked, it sounded like a whine to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, you smell."

"I do not, and I'm a dog, dogs don't take baths. It's . . . its unsanitary!"

"You'll feel better, and smell better." When Inuyasha was about to reply, Sesshomaru cut him off, "Your going to take a bath or you can sleep outside, and no buts."

"I hate you." Inuyasha said hanging his head.

"Yes I love you too little brother."

"I did not say . . ." Before Inuyasha could finish two separate baths were brought in. a servant also brought in different kinds of perfumed soap and two sets of colored clothing.

Thirty minutes later, baths had been taken and food plates were now being taken away. Sango walked back in.

"How is everything?" She asked.

Inuyasha just grumbled and rolled on to his stomach, covered his head and body with his blanket.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Everything is fine, thank you. How long will we be able to stay, if I may ask?"

"Some of us are still deciding on the matter, but I don't believe that you will cause any trouble, I'm sure you been through a lot already, correct?" Sesshomaru and Sango both heard a loud scoff from under Inuyasha's blanket. "I'll take that as a yes." Sango said showing a small smile. "Well I'll leave you two alone for the night, sleep well both of you."

"Okay, good night." Sesshomaru said bowing his head slightly." Once she left, Sesshomaru put out the small fire in the room, letting the room fall into darkness.

"Good night big brother." Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha say softly.

"Good night." Sesshomaru replied back before turning on his side and closing his eyes.

Kagome's residence

_A large crash sounded outside, causing Kagome to stand and see what was going on. When she slid open the door she saw a woman on a feather high in the air, she was tossing some sort of air out of a weapon in her hand. After she had scared all the guards away she flew close to Kagome's position._

"_I have a message from my Master." The woman called to Kagome before throwing something in a cloth blanket that was round, down at Kagome, where it landed by her feet. The woman then gave a short laugh before flying up into the air and disappearing into the sky. _

_Kagome bent down and uncovered the cloth bundle only to reveal the head of one of her generals. She gasped and stepped back._

"_My lady!" A servant came running toward her, holding her arm until she was steadied on her feet._

"_Get it out of my sight!" Kagome said pointing at the head lying on the ground._

"_Of course my Lady." The servant said and wrapped the severed head back up and picked it up and ran in an opposite direction. Kagome walked back inside and immediately sat down for her legs felt very wobbly. Another servant ran in and bowed down before Kagome._

"_So my general failed in his mission, damn him."_

"_What would you have done my Lady?" _

"_Capture a demon."_

"_What?" The servant said, in shock._

"_Yes a full blooded demon, get as many men needed and capture the strongest one that can be found. We will fight fire with fire." Kagome said, a small smile appearing on her face._

"_Yes my Lady." The servant bowed and exited quickly. _


	10. Chapter 10

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Ten

Demon Slayer village

"Brother you can't go back!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled at Sesshomaru's clothing, trying to stop him from walking.

"I have to Inuyasha, if I don't then Naraku will find us, and you know what he will do then. He won't show any mercy to these people, he'll kill them and then you too. I won't let that happen. So let me go Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said picking him up and putting him aside.

"I will be back tomorrow, I promise." Sesshomaru said turning around again and continuing to walk on ahead.

"But what if you don't come back? What if he kills you? Then what am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha said trying to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace.

"He won't kill me, because I'm going to kill him first, and I will come back. I lost you once, I won't do it again. Now go back to the village and stay there until I return." Sesshomaru turned again toward Inuyasha. "Go and don't look back."

Inuyasha turned with a pout on his face, five seconds later though he turned back and ran toward Sesshomaru, jumping up and wrapping his arms around his neck, holding on to him tightly, and burying his face in Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around him as well.

"Promise me you'll be alright." Inuyasha whispered in Sesshomaru's shoulder so the words came out muffled.

"I promise, little brother." Sesshomaru responded and let go of Inuyasha letting him slip down to the ground on his feet, once down he turned back and began to walk away heading back too the village, with Sesshomaru watching him as he walked. Once Inuyasha had disappeared into the forest he also turned and walked away, heading back to Naraku's castle.

Naraku's Castle

"_The message has been delivered?" Naraku asked Kagura, as he sat watching the mirror, which Kanna was holding._

"_Yes my Lord, the pathetic human wench got it loud and clear, as did the rest of her residence."_

"_Good, now to see who will make the next move in this game."_

"_My Lord, what about the youkai that you seek? Will you be going after him?"_

"_Yes, soon he will be mine again, once this worthless human has been dwelt with, Sesshomaru will return to me." Naraku stated, continuing to watch the mirror. _

Kagome's residence

"_My Lady, we have the demon you requested, what would you have us do with it my Lady?" _

"_Control it while you lead it too Naraku's castle, a demon always goes wild when there is power to be had, and this demon Naraku has plenty of it."_

"_This will be done my Lady." The servant said, bowed and exited the room, going to where the extra large demon resided. It was tearing at the flesh of a dead animal, ripping limbs off and sending blood everywhere. The servant rounded up guards, which they started to poke at the demon to get it up, and lead it on with fresh bloodied meat. The demon came willingly following the fresh scent. _

**

* * *

Authors Note**

**I apologize for how short this chapter is; hopefully the next one will be longer. **


	11. Chapter 11

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Eleven

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I can smell Naraku's castle now, and also the strange smell of another demon heading in the same direction as I am heading. I can smell that he is a full fledged demon, and that human's surround it. They must be leading it to Naraku's castle, but why? And who sent the demon? I begin to run now to the castle, I jump up the walls not bothering with the front entrance. I can smell the demon coming closer as I land in the courtyard.

I do not smell Naraku for some reason and it seems like the castle has been abandoned. I hear a loud roaring from another direction, where the front gate is. A loud explosion sounds through out the night, as the demon bust the large gate open.

I curse and run inside, slamming into every room, hoping that my sense of smell is wrong and that Naraku is somewhere in the castle.

Naraku and Kagura

"_My Lord, why did we leave the castle wide open for someone to come in?" Kagura asks but gets no reply. They are flying in the air now over the large expanse of the forest._

_Fifteen minutes later Naraku talks, "Kagura you will go to that pathetic winches kingdom and kill her. I know that she has sent a demon to try and kill me. It is a pathetic attempt so make sure she is dead." _

"_Yes my Lord, may I inquire as to where you are going?"_

"_Sesshomaru had resided in a Demon Slayer village, his brother must be there, I am going to destroy this village." _

"_Very well my Lord, I will report to you once I have completed my task." Kagura says and flies in another direction. _

Demon Slayer Village

"My Lady, our scouts say that a dark force is coming this way. What do we do?" A man of the village asks Sango.

"Get the Slayers ready."

The man bows and runs out, making his exit.

"What's going on Sango?" Inuyasha asks.

"A demon is coming this way. I want you to go back to your room and stay there Inuyasha."

"But I can help."

"I don't want you hurt when your brother comes back, you know it is the full moon tonight, and you in human form can get hurt easily."

Inuyasha sighs before leaving.

Naraku's Castle

Sesshomaru jumps up in the air dodging the large hand that comes down on him. He lands back on his feet as the demon attacks him again.

"Poison claw." Sesshomaru calls as he runs toward the demon hitting its arm. The demon jumps back, taking his arm with him; he connects it back to the separated limb, letting it heal together.

A green whip comes out from Sesshomaru's fingers, which he uses to hit the demon. The demon raises his arms to block the blows and ends up screaming in pain as the whip lashes through its skin.

While the demon is on its knees Sesshomaru lunges to him, retracting his whip. He hits the demon from the side of the neck with his poison claw, slicing the demons head completely off.

Sesshomaru jumps back and sighs. He turns and is prepared to leave the castle when the demon gets up again, head-less though. A dark blood is spewing out of the head-less neck.

It runs toward Sesshomaru slamming his hand into his chest. Sesshomaru flies backward landing on his back. He is up again in a flash. The demon charges toward him again, swinging his arms wildly.

Sesshomaru grabs the demons arm and swings him over his head with his demon strength. Sesshomaru jumps back just as arrows are sent flying toward him. He looks to see the men that had led the demon here are attacking. He swiftly runs toward them, picking some up by the neck and throwing them to the side. He brings out his whip again lashing at the frail human flesh.

After finishing the humans off he turns back to the demon. The demon is on its hands and knees, blood still pouring out of the neck. Sesshomaru runs toward it, bringing his poison claw to slice cleanly straight through the demon, slicing him in half.

_Where could Naraku be? _Sesshomaru asks himself mentally.

Sesshomaru jumps down from the castle walls and begins to run back to the Slayer Village.


	12. Chapter 12

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Twelve

Demon Slayer village

"Don't let him in!" A man yelled at the front of the group. "We're demon…" His sentence was cut short when he was sliced in half.

"_You pathetic fool's, you can't stop me." _Naraku called sending a cloud of miasma flooding the entrance to the village.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out, sending the boomerang directly at Naraku, hitting him and slicing the arm off. He regenerated and a new demon arm came forth.

"_You will have to do better than that." _Naraku stated landing several feet away from Sango.

"Why aren't you in human from? It is the new moon after all and you are only a half demon."

"_The jewel shard can do many thing_s." Naraku replied. _"Now on to more pressing matters, where is Sesshomaru's brother?"_

"What is your problem with him? He has done nothing to you."

"_On the contrary Demon Slayer, he has. Now move!" _A swarm of wasps came out and flew toward Sango, buzzing around her; allowing Naraku to walk right passed her. He began to fly again, so he was now over the huts, which gave him a good view of the village.

Several bone weapons flew up at him, which he easily dodged and sent his own attacks back. He sent poison gas down on to the slayers, but they had there masks on so it did not effect them. Demons began to run out of the forests nearby and into the village attacking anything moving, destroying the huts and the walls to the village leaving nothing undamaged.

Several demons were killed but many more slayers were slaughtered. Naraku turned back to Sango who was finishing off a demon that had been trying to kill her. He went over to her and landed. Once she finished the demon she turned to him.

"_I must say you're the only one who isn't dead yet, but that won't last for long."_

Sango took out her katana and ran toward Naraku raising the weapon high. Unfortunately she was still in training and not the best slayer around just yet.

Sango was fast but not faster than Naraku, who, when she got close grabbed her wrist that held the weapon and hit her in the stomach.

"_Too bad your not a demon, my servants would of loved to have some fun with you." _Naraku stated to her.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku turned to feel a sharp blade being pierced into his leg. A demon arm came out of his back and hit Inuyasha in the chest, making him fly back and land with a thump.

"Inuyasha no! Get out of here!" Sango yelled at him.

"_So this is the little brat." _Naraku stated pulling Sango closer, and sending some paralyzing gas at her face. _"Well Inuyasha, how do you feel? I hope guilty, you came here and this village gets destroyed and guess what…it's your fault. It's your fault that this young woman is going to die, it's your fault that all of these people are dead and it's your fault that your brother is going to die as well." _

"No it isn't…" A stunned look comes over Inuyasha's face.

"_No? So it won't be your fault when I use this katana that you stabbed into me," _He pulls out the sharp object from his leg, _"And use it on your friend here, if you want to call her that." _

"Sango…I won't let you hurt her!" Inuyasha yelled getting up and running toward Naraku.

By now he was in his human form and not as strong as he once was.

Naraku threw Sango aside, letting her land on her back. Inuyasha jumped up, a small dagger like weapon in his hand.

"_Foolish boy." _Naraku stated as he easily caught Inuyasha and plunged the sword deep into his stomach, pushing it threw till the blade came out his back side. He fell to the ground on his knees, clutching the wound. Above him Naraku was laughing.

"_And you can't heal." _Naraku taunted him as he kneeled to Inuyasha's position. _"I wish your bother had been here to see this, I would have enjoyed the look on his face." _Naraku put his left hand behind Inuyasha's head, holding him still and the other arm that held the weapon he put it close to Inuyasha's chest, cutting open his red clothing exposing the firm chest.

He placed the tip of the cold blade to Inuyasha's chest, letting him know what would happen next.

"_I'll tell your bother good-bye for you." _Naraku said smiling before pushing the weapon in slowly watching with satisfaction as the blood dripped down from the new wound to merge with the stomach wound.

Sango heard the cries of Inuyasha but was unable to do anything about it. Naraku let Inuyasha fall back on the ground, the blade still protruding from his chest.

Naraku went over to Sango, who was still lying stiff on the ground.

"_Well my dear, I can't say that this hasn't been fun, because in all truth it has."_

"You…won't get…away with…this." Sango stated to him through a stiff mouth.

"_On the contrary I already have." _Naraku said coldly before disappearing in a cloud of his miasma.

Two hours later back at Naraku's castle

"_You are back my Lord." Kagura said bowing before Naraku._

_His cloths were covered in blood and he had a sort of pleased look on his face which was a rarity. _

"_Sesshomaru killed that demon up front I assume?"_

"_It would appear so my Lord, you were right in that Kagome character sending it."_

_  
"Oh and how would you know that?"_

"_I asked her before I sliced her head off."_

_Naraku chuckled, "And the rest of the people?"_

"_All dead my Lord and every thing is burning as we speak."_

"_Very good…Kanna!" _

"_My Lord." The young girl came in and bowed slightly to Naraku. _

"_Where is Sesshomaru?"_

_The girl came over and kneeled before Naraku showing him the mirror. The image showed Sesshomaru just arriving at the Demon Slayers village._

"_Show me his face."_

_The mirror turned around and appeared in a different perspective showing Sesshomaru's face. His gaze was cold, but a slight look of horror was there in his eyes as well. Naraku watched as he went over to Sango first, who had blacked out from the gas, he checked to make sure she was undamaged, since she had just awoken, once that was complete he went over to the scent that he had smelled for miles, the scent of his brother. _

_He slowly took out the blade from his chest throwing it to the side and picking up Inuyasha bridal style he walked to a hut that still stood. The image on the mirror followed Sesshomaru inside. Sesshomaru placed him down on a mat, pressing a towel into the wounds. Sango came in with a steaming metal tray filled with water. She placed it down next to Sesshomaru and helped with the make-shift bandages. _

_She raised her head slightly as if listening to something; she raised her head higher and saw the poison insect that was buzzing softly in the corner of the room. She jumped toward it killing it instantly, cutting off the connection and turning the image on the mirror black. _

"_He will be mad my Lord."_

"_Yes I know, I'll take what I want from him then kill him. He will be too hard to control forever. Get a bath ready, this blood smells."_

"_Yes my Lord." _


	13. Chapter 13

Time of Heaven and Hell

Chapter Thirteen

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha, hoping that his eyes would open again, and he would sit up. But he did not. Since it was still night time, Inuyasha was still in his human form, the wounds that Naraku had inflicted on Inuyasha did not heal. He had lost too much blood, and Naraku had stabbed him straight through the chest. Inuyasha's chest just stopped moving after an hour of Naraku leaving. Sesshomaru continued to hold Inuyasha's hand, while his breathing became more shallow.

Inuyasha's eyes did not open as he stopped breathing. Sesshomaru did not cry as he watched his brother die. He could do nothing to help him. Sesshomaru brushed some of Inuyasha's hair away from his face and ran his hand down his cheek gently.

"Rest now little brother." Sesshomaru whispered to him, before covering his entire body with the blanket. Sango walked into the room, tears were coming out of her eyes. She sat in the corner quietly, covering her face with her hands. She cried for Inuyasha as well as for her massacred village. Sesshomaru paid her no heed, fore he was still watching Inuyasha's limp form.

Sango raised her head and looked at Sesshomaru. She saw that no tears fell from his eyes, and this bothered her somewhat. Naraku could not just let them go free, he always had to win. This also made her angry. She knew that she should not blame Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha for what happened in her village, it wasn't their fault that this was brought upon them. It was Naraku's fault, and that was where she would place the blame.

"What now Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, hoping that she hadn't disturbed his thought.

He did not answer for several minutes, "I will kill Naraku." Sesshomaru stated with no emotion.

"You want revenge then." Sango whispered.

"And you do not?"

"Yes I do, but you saw what he did, I have not even completed my demon slayer training. He killed everyone."

"Then I will kill him without you, you can stay here and bury the dead. When I kill him, I will come back and tell you."

"You can bring him back you know." Sango stated matter-of-factly.

"The Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of the Four Souls, is that what you are referring too?"

"Yes that is it."

"No one knows of its where about, it could be anywhere."

"The jewel was taken from this location, for safe keeping to be protected by a very strong priestess, now Naraku has it. Perhaps if you were too…"

"If I survive the encounter with Naraku, we will see. It might be better if Inuyasha remained…asleep."

"How can you say that? He is your brother, you promised to care for him. Don't you demons have some code, or something, that makes you want to protect the ones you care about?"

"If you cared about your family so much, then why are you telling me about the jewel. You can use the power to help yourself."

"I…don't know." Sango sighed.

"No matter, I must attend to the matter at hand. Naraku will die by morning." Sesshomaru stated and walked out of the room, giving one last look at Inuyasha's still body.

"Be careful Sesshomaru." Sango whispered once he had left, and turned her eyes back to Inuyasha.

Once Sesshomaru was out of the village, he ran at full speed back to Naraku's mansion. The rain did not stop as he ran, and it was some what of an comfort to him.

Naraku

"_He is returning my Lord." _

"_Yes I know." _

"_What do you want me to do?" Kagura asked._

"_Nothing, let him come."_

"_Yes my Lord." Kagura bowed and left her Lord. _

"_Finally, I will have what belongs to me." Naraku said to himself._

Sesshomaru

It took Sesshomaru nearly an hour to get back to Naraku's mansion. He jumped the walls and ran back inside, getting near to Naraku's familiar scent. He slowed to a mere trot until he came to a room. It was a large, half of it was split by a cover, Sesshomaru could see a shadow, which he knew was Naraku.

"_I'm glad to see you made it Sesshomaru." _

"Come out and fight."

"_Why, we could do so many other things than just fight."_

Sesshomaru glared at the shadow and charged it, slicing cleanly through it, only to discover it was nothing but a puppet. Sesshomaru turned his head a little to late, when a different Naraku came at him and slammed him to the wall.

"_I've missed you Sesshomaru, what took you so long?"_

"Why did you kill Inuyasha and everyone in that village, they did nothing to you."

"_I wanted too, and besides, now you have no one to take care of, but me."_

"That's not good enough."

"_You decided not to come to me willingly, and there is a price to pay for disobedience you know." _

Sesshomaru tried to push away from Naraku but found him to be stronger than him.

"_You're mine now." _Naraku stated, as Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a second.

When he opened them again, they were red. He didn't look too happy either. Naraku released him and stood back, watching the transformation. Sesshomaru's hair flew up, and his face stretched and turned white. Within another five seconds the roof of the building was gone and Sesshomaru was standing there in full demon form.

He was white and gray in color. His eyes were red as well as his tongue.

"_So this is your full form, I should have known you would turn into that form." _

Naraku also changed and became the collection of demons that he had already accumulated over the years. Arms shot out of different directions, his clothing ripped, showing off the mark of the spider, on his back.

"_Why don't you just surrender Sesshomaru, you can not defeat me. Even if you are in that form." _

Drool began to come out of Sesshomaru's mouth and hit the floor below, melting it. The green fumes rose up, which Naraku could feel as it began to make him numb. Sesshomaru jumped into the air coming down on Naraku. He jumped back, just in time as Sesshomaru's large foot slammed into the ground.

Naraku only dodged the attacks that Sesshomaru was sending at him. Sesshomaru hit Naraku and he hit the wall, breaking it down. Sesshomaru walked over to him, drool still falling from his mouth. Naraku returned to his feet and sent some of his tentacles at Sesshomaru. He jumped and grabbed them in his mouth, and bit them off. Naraku did not scream, fore it did not hurt. More arms sprung out and took their place. Naraku sent out his poison miasma at Sesshomaru, but it had no effect on him.

Sesshomaru jumped up and landed correctly aiming at Naraku. He smashed him under his foot, holding him there on the ground. Drool dripped from his mouth down on Naraku, burning into his body. Naraku gritted his teeth under the pain. Sesshomaru lowered his head and grabbed Naraku in his mouth, biting the arms off, causing blood to pour out. Sesshomaru picked him up and tossed him in the air.

Naraku was now paralyzed by the green poison that had spread everywhere. Naraku decided to retreat and began to form his miasma so he could leave, but Sesshomaru stopped him. He knocked him down back to the ground. Naraku fell with a grunt, when he opened his eyes, Sesshomaru was back into his "human" form.

Sesshomaru wielded a katana in his hand. He was walking to Naraku with the intent to kill him. Naraku now seeing this, decided to use the power of the jewel. He could feel the power going through him. He ran toward Sesshomaru, but he was not fast enough. Sesshomaru threw the sword in his direction, and it pierced straight through him, hitting the mark on his back causing him to stumble and fall. Naraku landed on his hands and knees coughing up blood.

Sesshomaru came over to him, grabbed him by the neck and pulled the weapon out of his body. He threw it to the ground, and hit the wound in Naraku with his poison claw, piercing straight through, leaving a whole in his chest. Sesshomaru located the jewels on Naraku and ripped it from his flesh. With out the jewel, Naraku could now not survive. He was in his human form, and the wound was fatal.

Sesshomaru dropped Naraku to the ground, and blood flowed freely from his body.

"That was for my brother." Sesshomaru said and walked away with the jewel in hand. It was an hour before sunlight, and by then Naraku would be dead.

Naraku watched Sesshomaru walk away. Now that he was dying so were his incarnations. They could not help him now. He didn't make it to see the sunrise.

By the time Sesshomaru returned to the village, he had been right with his estimate. It was morning time when he ran into the village. He slowed his speed and walked to the house where Inuyasha had been. He found Sango in the same position, yet this time she was sleeping. Sesshomaru looked down at the jewel in his hand, which was still covered with Naraku's blood.

Sesshomaru pulled the white sheet from Inuyasha and looked at his corpse. He contemplated what to do and soon he made his wish to the jewel. Within minutes the jewel shone bright and reacted. Sango woke to see the scene.

"Sesshomaru!" She called but he did not respond, but kept his eyes on Inuyasha. Nothing happened for a full minute. But after that, Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened and his chest began to move slowly again. Sango heard some noise outside and went to check it out. The jewel fell to the ground, Sesshomaru's wish was now completed.

"Brother…" Inuyasha whispered, "I thought I was…"

"You were, I brought you back."

"Thank you brother." Inuyasha whispered and fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched his sleeping brother and hear laughter outside.

Sango was hugging the people she thought she had lost to Naraku. The village returned to the way it had been before Naraku had come.

Two months later

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had left the Demon Slayer village to start their own lives. Sesshomaru returned to his home land, and took up ruling there with his brother. He became the Lord of the West. They were given the Swords of the Fang, the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga by one of their father's friends. Nothing was heard from Naraku again, although when Sesshomaru did return there, Naraku's corpse was not found, nor the bodies of his reincarnations. It always made Sesshomaru somewhat uneasy that Naraku might still be out there, waiting and planning for another move against Sesshomaru. But in light of that, he continued to take care of his brother and protect him.

End

* * *

A/N

I hate happy endings, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this story and I apologize for the late update.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


End file.
